Soulmates
by Just2Fangirlz
Summary: In this world the term 'soulmate' has a very literal and true meaning. For every person they have one; another half of their being and one that their heart will beat for only. For half-ghoul Kaneki Ken, he didn't believe that his rare case of hybrid could have one.. But one fated meeting at a coffee shop would change that as suddenly ghoul Tsukiyama Shuu finds a new flavor in life.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny:** Hey there! =)

 **Shattered:** Back with a Shuuneki fic~

 **Destiny:** This was made for a slash fic contest on Wattpad. We mulled this idea around and came up with a short-story of it. Will be around five chapters long and then have a bonus smut chapter if you guys want it.

 **Shattered:** Please enjoy and review~!

 **Summary:**

In this world the term 'soulmate' has a very literal and true meaning. For every person they have one; another half of their being and one that their heart will beat for only. For half-ghoul Kaneki Ken, he didn't believe that his rare case of hybrid could have one... But one fated meeting at a coffee shop would change that as suddenly ghoul Tsukiyama Shuu finds a new flavor in life. One to complete him in every possible way. AU. Written by DestinyGirlz and ShatteredPrism.

* * *

In this world the term 'soulmate' has a very literal and true meaning. For every person they have one; another half of their being and one that their heart will beat for only.

When one does meet their soulmate, an instant connection is born and seared into them and they are forever bonded through the heart. Before meeting and forming this bond of the heart, soulmates naturally gravitate toward each other - pulled by an invisible tie until they can finally meet.

Soulmates will know the other's name instantly upon locking eyes. The two will know the connection is real, like love at first sight...

 _How interesting._ Purple eyes greedily read the information, taking it all in. He'd heard of this phenomenon but had never seen it for himself, never _experienced_ it, and to read about it... What a truly merveilleux sensation. He wondered what it would be like, if he were ever graced with such good fortune.

Thoughts like these were what plagued the mind of one Tsukiyama Shuu in the afternoon hours of the day, book in hand and coffee so hot it steamed into fine, smoky wisps. The bookstore-coffee shop was his usual hangout for the few times he found himself with free time to spare - which was becoming more and more frequent as of late, however he wasn't complaining.

The atmosphere was a relaxing one, he enjoyed the different fragrances hanging in the air. The occasional human that had a particular... _aromatic_ scent would entice his appetite but he rarely acted on it nowadays.

For some reason he had been feeling... a _nxious_ here in the past few days. Like he was being pursued and needed to stay alert - which was absurd to think about since most ghouls tended to stay clear away from him.

 _Ah, whatever could it be? This feeling..._ He thought as he drummed his long fingers on the table.

If he were being honest, it truly intrigued him. Not much did that nowadays, and that alone was enough to make him listen. His finger rimmed the coffee cup as he continued to mull over his thoughts, lips puckered in concentration.

One could say he was... _stranger to this feeling._

In his focused state Tsukiyama failed to notice the bookshop door open, nor the white mop of hair that entered.

Kaneki Ken was on his way to work when he had the strange urge to go into the bookstore. It was on the street he walked on, and the smell of coffee and books felt like home to him so he went in.

Instead of going for the books, his feet took him to the side and into the coffee shop.

 _Maybe I'll grab a small cup before work to try it..._ He was thinking before he stopped as a particular scent of lilacs and something calming hit his nose. A tremor went through him and he stopped on the spot, grey eyes wide and they started to wander.

Tsukiyama was still rimming his coffee cup with his finger when a particularly... parfait scent hit him, and he froze on the spot. It rolled through him, sung to his blood and made his heart beat faster - and on top of it all, it was dèlicieux, amazing, perfection at its finest. It was a church choir singing hymns so beautiful the sound shook glass. It was très magnifique and absolutely indescribable.

He'd never smelled anything so beautiful.

Tsukiyama swallowed, and his eyes immediately set out to find the owner of such a scent. His curiosity paid off in the form of deep grey eyes and Tsukiyama started, feeling a click deep within himself that made his heart speed up and his throat run dry. A searing heat branded itself in his very soul and Tsukiyama just... just _knew_ , he knew right then he was meant to be with the owner of those grey eyes forever.

Kaneki's heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest the more he stared into those purple (and was there a hint of blue in there?) eyes. He couldn't even look at anything else of the man's features as a hot sensation welled up inside of him and seared something in both heart and mind.

 _Tsukiyama Shuu._

That was the name. The name of him. Kaneki had always believed in soulmates, but had believed that he - being a special case - would not have one. He blinked back tears as they wanted to come at the thought of _yes,_ he did have one. That was his soulmate, and he felt his face flush.

"Kaneki Ken." Tsukiyama murmured quietly, feeling the way his name weighed on his tongue. His eyes were wide as he continued to stare at him, watching the way his pretty face lit up with a red flush - and feeling himself flush pink when it came to him that _he_ did that. He made his _soulmate_ blush, and Tsukiyama found he rather liked that.

Especially as he'd never considered himself a soulmate in the first place. Everyone tended to stay away from him for his eccentricities.

That thought alone made him stand to his feet. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat and took a step forward - only to stumble and hit the chair sitting beside his.

"Tsukiyama!" The name came from Kaneki's mouth before he realized it as he rushed to help the guy up. He worriedly looked over him as he placed a hand on his arm - feeling the skin contact burn through him pleasantly and he felt so _alive._

Tsukiyama's skin tingled at their contact and it made him feel so so good, oh. C'est magnifique. And when he looked up, catching those grey eyes again...

"Kaneki..." Tsukiyama said in wonder. He didn't even have the time to feel mortified, he was so smitten. _Calmato, calmato._ "Merci beaucoup, Kaneki..."

Kaneki blinked and let go of him, embarrassed and already feeling that familiar instinct of wanting to hide...

Those words only made his face stay red. "I, um, h-hope you're okay."

Everything came crashing down then, and abruptly Tsukiyama stood up, flushed red and heart beating faster. Oh mon Dieu, he fell, how absolutely terrible! He lost his cool! He hid all of this under his carefully construed façade and smiled charmingly. "Ah, oui, and I owe it all to you mon chèri." Tsukiyama took Kaneki's hand with a deep bow and kissed the top.

Kaneki's eyes were still wide as he took in Tsukiyama. His heart beat faster at the act and he suddenly felt... safer? He noticed how handsome Tsukiyama was, he was like a model and with his long eyelashes...

"N-Not really..." Kaneki murmured, eyes locked on him.

"Non, truly I do." Tsukiyama righted himself and smiled easily at his companion. He thought quickly and his smile became even more genuine - which was rare, for someone like him. "And to repay... May I ask you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"T-Tomorrow night? Dinner? Me?" Kaneki fidgeted at the sudden proposal, having never been asked on a date before. Everything was happening so fast and he felt like his heart was swirling around in his chest.

"Oui." Tsukiyama's smile grew warm when he heard the sudden increase in the beating of that now-too precious heart. Perhaps he had been too eager? It was a rather quick proposal, even for him. He just couldn't help himself... but maybe he should rectify that. "You. But if it would please you, would you join me? I would like to know you better."

Kaneki continued to fidget slightly, not able to look at Tsukiyama. "Y-Yes, that sounds nice. We should probably get to know each other..." he murmured, staring at his shoes with still wide eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Excellente." Tsukiyama gasped and stepped back slightly, giving room for Kaneki to sit if he so desired. "Oh excusez-moi, do you wish to sit?"

Kaneki was just about to hesitantly take the offer when the timer on his phone went off and he gasped as he fumbled to get it out of his pocket. He turned it off and saw the time.

"I'm going to be late!" he said in a rush, quickly moving on his feet.

"Eh?" Tsukiyama blinked at the empty space Kaneki had been in before he saw him leave the shop all together - and he was just standing there! "Wait!" Tsukiyama called out, chasing after him. He pushed the door out of his way and stopped on the sidewalk, sniffing the air for that delightful scent. He found the trail just as he saw Kaneki's back getting smaller as he ran down the street. "We never did exchange numbers!"

Tsukiyama wasn't even sure if Kaneki heard him.

* * *

Kaneki felt oddly distraught when he went in to Anteiku. He remembered he didn't even exchange numbers with Tsukiyama, how would they even meet again? Kaneki frowned at how he already seemed to mess this up.

"Oh hey, Kaneki!" Nishiki was there, leaning against the counter. He craned his neck to look at the clock and smirked. "Looks like you made it just in time."

Kaneki breathed a sigh of relief. Well at least he wasn't late for breathed a sigh of relief. Well at least he wasn't late for work.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

He'd been searching for what felt like forever, when it had really been the past day.

With only his scent to go on Tsukiyama searched high and low, going throughout the entire city it felt like, for hours on end with absolutely no results to show for it. He was almost giving up hope at the fruitless venture, convinced he would never meet him again, but something told him to continue his quest and so continue Tsukiyama did. He had one last ward to check anyway, perhaps he would get lucky.

Kaneki had a long shift at Anteiku to work that day. He had been feeling even more anxious and just-not-feeling-good in general. He figured it had to do with the soulmate thing, but didn't know how to go about searching for Tsukiyama.

His heart was heavy in his chest as he worked well into the afternoon hours.

* * *

He was acting like a hopeless romantic and Tsukiyama found he absolutely, positively did not care.

This ward showed promise, Kaneki's scent was stronger here than the other places and already Tsukiyama felt his spirits renewed. He went about at a faster pace, trying to pinpoint exactly where that scent frequented most, but he was so driven by it that the most simplest of tasks was rather difficult to accomplish. Such a realization made the ghoul sigh and he instead had to rely on this anxious feeling growing in his chest to guide him. Tsukiyama wished he would find Kaneki soon, he was already feeling withdrawal from not seeing those deep eyes.

He saw a coffeeshop in the distance, and figured that was exactly what he needed in order to recollect his thoughts.

Kaneki waited on customers like normal despite the anxiety welling inside of him. And they were suppose to go on a date tonight...

The white-haired boy shook his head and kept working. Maybe he would meet Tsukiyama again...

Tsukiyama eyed the name of the shop and smiled, nostalgic, as he recalled the last time he'd been there. It had surely been quite some time since he was last at Anteiku.

With a heavy heart Tsukiyama entered the establishment, only to be hit with full force of Kaneki's scent. He reeled back some and blinked, dazedly taking a few steps inside. It seemed to have a more powerful effect on him than yesterday, and _oh,_ was it amazing. The ghoul was in such a daze that he took an empty seat without even noticing just why that scent was so strong.

Kaneki halted after serving a customer. He had heard the familiar jingle of the bell when someone came in but the all too amazing scent floored him. It was him. It was Tsukiyama. He was here.

Kaneki looked to the nearest table and saw him. A strange noise bubbled up and out from his throat as if to call out to his soulmate. It was so instinctual that he couldn't stop it.

Tsukiyama was broken immediately out of his thoughts and turned to face the source of the sound, locking onto Kaneki immediately. His breath caught when he saw him and could only manage an awed stare, so surprised and overcome to have actually found him Tsukiyama was shocked into silence. After all this time...

He sub-consciously held out his hand.

Kaneki was caught in his gaze, mesmerized once again by his handsome beauty. He reached for the hand and they both felt an electric warmth shoot through them, eliciting a rightness between them.

"Hey..." Kaneki murmured as his heart pounded away.

"Hello." Tsukiyama relaxed into an easy smile, his own heart going a mile a minute with no end in sight. He squeezed the small hand in his. "We meet again, Kaneki-kun. I suppose you could say this is meant to be?" A corner of his lips curled into a humored smirk. He cracked himself up.

Kaneki smiled slightly but rolled his eyes. "That's really corny." Despite that, he was really happy to see the man again.

"But it is true, is it not?" Tsukiyama cocked his head to the side, smile genuine and charming. "It did manage to make you smile, after all."

Kaneki blushed slightly. "So, um... You found me?" He made it sound like a question.

"Ah, yes. I found your scent. Truly miraculous, I feared I would not find you again." He made it sound like he had just been out and about and not combing the city for the past few hours. Non, that would make him look uncool, and Tsukiyama would not have that happen. He gestured to the seat opposite of his. "Do you wish to sit?"

"Oh." Kaneki rocked back on his heels and gestured at the pen and notepad in his hands. "I work here, so I can't while during my shift..."

"Ah, I see. My apologies, I should have been more observant." Tsukiyama had to resist a small pout. He really wanted to get to know him more... Hiding his displeasure, Tsukiyama forced a smile and continued, "Then do not let me keep you."

Kaneki looked apologetic. "Sorry, um... My shift ends in half an hour and then we can talk? Would you like anything?" Kaneki's nose sniffed more and he could tell the man was a ghoul. Well, that was even more unexpected... He was worried though, about what he might think when he learns of his _special case._

Tsukiyama had plenty of things he could answer with, however he didn't want to displease his soulmate in any way whatsoever. So he nodded, eyes softening, and said, "I would be more than happy to, mon chèri. I would like a black coffee, if you'd be so inclined."

Kaneki nodded, "Okay, I'll bring it right up." He told him, and went to the back. As he went to blend the coffee in his usual method, Touka came down from her break and walked into the kitchen.

Touka noticed Kaneki's newfound relaxed state right off the bat and thought it to be about time. "Hey." She greeted him, walking past to grab her own apron from its place along the wall.

"Hi," Kaneki practically hummed on the spot as he fixed the coffee and Touka noticed the smile and raised a brow.

"What happened to you?" she asked, curious. Ever since Anteiku found Kaneki on his own he's been a special part of their community of ghouls; and not just for how different his situation was.

Out of anything Kaneki could have said, she didn't expect him to say, "Something completely unexpected." He turned to her then, wearing a vibrant smile, as he continued preparing the pot of coffee he was working on. The sight made her do a double take. Touka wasn't used to seeing him so...happy? "Do you believe in soulmates Touka-chan?"

Touka blinked and stuttered, "I-I'm not sure. I've never had it happen to me so..."

Kaneki smiled to himself. "I think... No, I _know_ it happened to me."

Touka nearly dropped her notepad in shock. "What?! W-When? W-Who? Are you sure? Absolutely positive?"

Kaneki nodded. "Yeah. He's actually sitting outside now." His smile broadened.

"H-He?" Touka was once again shocked. She heard it happened sometimes but...

"Yeah." Kaneki finished the pot and poured it into a pristine white coffee mug, filling it nearly to the top. He felt good about this cup, and a little giddy too. "This is actually for him. If you want to see him..?"

Touka nodded and followed Kaneki out. Kaneki smiled his usual friendly smile he used on all of the customers but this time it was a bit warmer.

"Here you go... Tsukiyama-san." He placed the coffee mug in front of him.

Tsukiyama's lips twitched and he couldn't resist brushing his fingers over Kaneki's as he took the mug in his own hands. "Merci, Kaneki-kun."

Touka was behind the counter gaping at the exchange, not entirely sure what to feel.

She knew of that ghoul... and he was dangerous.

Kaneki flushed a bit at his touch. "I made it myself, I hope you like it."

Tsukiyama wrapped his hand around the handle and lifted it to his lips. "I am sure I will." Without even having to take a sip Tsukiyama could already feel the splendid taste tease his tastebuds, the smell tickle his nose. He smiled smugly, closing his eyes, as he took a sip and sighed dreamily when he swallowed. "Ah, merveilleux."

Kaneki's expression lightened even more as he smiled. "Thank you, just let me know if you need anything."

"I most certainly will." Tsukiyama said with a wink, taking another sip of his drink. The sight made Touka, in the background, grip her notepad tightly.

 _Is that ghoul really Kaneki's soulmate?_ Touka bit her lip, and as Kaneki went off to attend to more customers, she went straight up to Tsukiyama.

"You. What do you think you're doing?" she all but demanded of him.

"Ah mademoiselle Touka, what a pleasant surprise." Tsukiyama set down his cup and crossed his legs neatly over each other, giving her a charming smile. "Come to talk with an old friend, hm? Shouldn't you be working?"

Touka glowered at him. "That isn't any of your business. Now, talk. Why is Kaneki talking with you so fondly for?" She was protective, yes. Most of them were.

Tsukiyama chuckled and flicked out his wrist, folding it back to him as he looked at Kaneki with a genuine smile. "Is it not obvious?" He turned back to her, that same ridiculous smile adorning his handsome features. "We are soulmates. Why else?"

Touka blinked before sighing. "I know. I believe you." She relented, although it was difficult to admit. She looked at him unwaveringly. "But let me get this straight. I don't know much about soulmates, but it takes a lot to see him smile like that. If you dare hurt him or make his life worse than it already is," She stood threateningly. "Then you'll have a lot to answer to."

How curious, and admirable. Tsukiyama appreciated that. He looked back to Kaneki and pondered what she meant by 'worse'. "I may not know much about 'love'," he said, not looking away from Kaneki for even a moment, "but hurting the one who makes my heart beat like this is simply out of the question. I do not doubt you will follow through with your threat — you were once cold-hearted, after all — but do not doubt me when I say I would never hurt the one who smiled at me when he could have ignored me."

Touka blinked and studied him. Could it be that... the Gourmet has really changed? She had heard of the strange phenomenon involving soulmates to completely change their lifestyles to suit their partner's needs. Soulmates were essentially two halves of a whole, so soulmates try to always stay and keep their other half happy.

Could that be what's happening here?

Tsukiyama smiled to himself and returned Touka's gaze. "A Gourmet can choose from the finest of delicacies, eat them up and truly be satisfied. It is their profession, their blood, their life." He chuckled and took another sip, and looked down into the steaming contents of the mug. "How curious the day when a Gourmet strays from what they believed to be their path in life — and all for something far, far better than they could have ever dreamed."

"Who are you again?" Touka raised a brow, huffing and placing her hands on her hips. It was definitely strange.

Tsukiyama chuckled, taking in good stride, although he didn't really have any idea what she was talking about. "Well mademoiselle, I believe I am Tsukiyama Shuu."

"Sure..." Touka responded and went on to start helping Kaneki with the customers.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaneki would smile at Tsukiyama whenever he went by and would chat with him whenever he had free time.

The extra attention Kaneki paid to him made Tsukiyama feel this strange sensation inside. He didn't know what it was but found he really, _really_ liked it, and looked forward to when Kaneki got off his shift. How much longer did his chèri say that would be? Thirty minutes? Either way, Tsukiyama was getting antsy but hid it well behind gentlemanly poise.

Kaneki finished up his shift and clocked out. Once he made sure he was cleaned up, he went over to where Tsukiyama was sitting.

Tsukiyama perked up immediately when Kaneki sat down across from him and his lips formed a full smile. He leaned forward eagerly. "Hello again."

Kaneki grew a bit shy again, "Yes, hello." It grew silent and he wasn't sure on what to say.

Tsukiyama cocked his head, looking him right in the eyes. The atmosphere between them was a little awkward...he would not stand for it! Kaneki should be as comfortable as possible, and to start Tsukiyama decided to broach an easy topic. A certain type of crowd liked bookstores, non? "Are you a fan of literature, Kaneki-kun?"

"Oh, yes I am!" Kaneki answered, glad for the topic. "And you Tsukiyama-san?"

The sudden enthusiasm both amused and thrilled him. "I am. I am a huge fan of Takatsuki Sen in particular."

Kaneki's eyes widened. "Did you say Takatsuki Sen?!" Kaneki grew too excited and ended up choking on his own spit.

Tsukiyama burst into melodic laughter and put his fingers over his lips to calm himself. _Be cool Tsukiyama Shuu. Be cool._ "Oui." The ghoul brought his chair over beside Kaneki and pat his back as he got over his coughing fit. "You are dolce, Kaneki Ken. I take it you are a fan of them as well?"

Kaneki shyly ducked his head after that embarrassing act. "Y-Yeah, I love Takatsuki Sen's works." Kaneki stared at the brown table in front of them. "I grew up reading... It was like an escape for me."

"The same could be said for me." Tsukiyama rested his cheek on the back of his upraised hand and looked out of the window. He snorted softly and smiled to himself. "It was during the worst moments of my life that literature became my salvation."

The half-ghoul became shocked by this and looked at the purple-haired ghoul. Finding his profile stunning in the light coming in from the window. "Me too." Kaneki spoke softly. He had never met anyone with views like his. "I... Books helped me a lot."

Tsukiyama caught Kaneki's gaze when he flicked his eyes in his direction. That smile he wore was then directed fully on his soulmate. "They are a true refuge, no?"

Kaneki nodded, amazed at the full smile the man gave him. He didn't even know Tsukiyama real well and yet...

A sudden rumble resonated from deep within his chest and vibrated intensely up into his throat where a rumbling, purring-like sound was made. His whole being felt relaxed and content with the other ghoul that it set him at ease.

Tsukiyama was about to say more when he heard the purr, and promptly froze in place. His heartbeat quickened and he flushed pink at hearing it. Kaneki...already..? _Purring?_ Already? He licked his dry lips. Purring was such an intimate thing for ghouls, didn't he know? Tsukiyama inconspicuously looked around to see if anyone had noticed and, finding no one, lowered his eyelashes right at him. "Y-You trust me that much already Kaneki-kun?"

Kaneki's eyes widened but he couldn't just... _stop_ whatever was happening. "I'm sorry—I don't know what's happening—this has never happened before, I don't—" He was breathing harsher as he started to panic.

Tsukiama silenced Kaneki's rising panic with a gentle caress of his cheek, looking at him right in the eyes. "You are purring, Kaneki-kun, quite a private and personal experience for a ghoul."

Kaneki couldn't help but lean into that warm touch. "O-Oh...? So it's something normal that happens?" He started to calm down as he stared into those eyes.

"Oui." Here was where Tsukiyama's flush darkened a little, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. "Purring is natural, and quite normal for a ghoul. It happens when you are comfortable with your company and it is quite... intimate."

"Oh. I'm sorry if this is embarrassing or uncomfortable for you..." Kaneki let out as the purrs subsided a bit. The last thing he wanted to do was mess this up.

"Oh no Kaneki-kun, if anything..." Tsukiyama didn't bother looking around as he leaned to Kaneki's ear and let out a tiny purr of his own. "I feel the same way."

Kaneki shivered at that, his instincts wanting to relax but the rest of him still hesitant. "I'm, uh, very flattered Tsukiyama-san." Kaneki looked around and didn't like the attention they were getting. "Can we take a walk?"

"Of course mon chèri." Tsukiyama, ever the gentleman, held out his hand with a little bow.

Kaneki flushed slightly and took his hand, standing up. "Thank you."

Tsukiyama joined him with a smile and led him outside, holding the door open in the process. He looked both ways down the sidewalk and turned to Kaneki. "Is there any place you had in mind to go?

Kaneki shook his head. "No not really, we can just walk around I guess." He spoke quietly.

Tsukiyama tilted his head at the quiet tone and furrowed his brow. He picked a direction at random and let go of Kaneki's hand, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. He did, however, constantly have their fingers brush together. "Is something the matter?"

"Huh?" Kaneki looked at him. "Oh, uh no... I just didn't want to seem rude or anything." He sniffed the air lightly but didn't smell anyone dangerous.

"Ah." Tsukiyama wouldn't have cared in the slightest — no, that was a lie. He would — and did — care if anyone overheard Kaneki purring. Non, that was for him alone and if anyone else ever heard the sound he would _devour them._

Tsukiyama put his outside hand in his pocket, letting his thumb hang out, and hummed as the evening air flowed through his locks — bringing in Kaneki's delicious scent. He may have drooled a little.

Kaneki saw that they were alone on the street and turned to Tsukiyama. "So how old are you?" he asked him.

"Twenty-two." Tsukiyama replied, and turned to look Kaneki in the eye. "And yourself?"

Kaneki smiled, happy they were close in age. "Nineteen." Kaneki tilted his head. "Do you go to school anywhere?"

"Ah! I do." Tsukiyama brushed his immaculate bangs more to the side and tossed him a perfect smile. "I major in Social Welfare at Seinan Gakuin."

Kaneki blinked. "Oh wow. That's really amazing Tsukiyama-san!" He smiled.

 _I know._ "Merci, Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama felt something swell in his chest at the praise. "What about you, Kaneki-kun? Do you study?"

"I go to Kamii University and I'm studying different things. I'm not sure what to major in." Kaneki looked away, starting to feel hungry... He was initially going to eat after work, but...

"There is still enough time for you to decide." Tsukiyama put his other hand in his pocket and rolled his shoulders, sighing contentedly. Everything was so pleasant... "You have your entire life really, when you think about it."

"Yeah..." Kaneki's shoulders hunched slightly. He wasn't all too sure about that because of what he is... And how to tell Tsukiyama. He was scared about a lot of things because of how different he was.

Tsukiyama noticed the tone but didn't say anything about it until they stopped at the end of the sidewalk. The ghoul turned completely to his companion with a slight tilt of his head. "Do you not think so?"

Kaneki looked up at him. "Oh, yeah it's just..." Kaneki stopped suddenly when he smelled the familiar scent of a ghoul that had been pursuing him. "Um... I'm sorry, but I need to take care of something. Could you wait for me?"

"O-Of course." Tsukiyama furrowed his brow in confusion as something twisted in his gut. He'd rather not leave him alone... "Are you sure?"

Kaneki nodded. "We can swap numbers so I can call you later." He smiled at him.

Tsukiyama plucked a pen from his pocket and snapped it. "I am afraid I am out of paper. May I write on your arm?"

Kaneki laughed slightly. "Sure, that's fine." He held out an arm to him.

"Merci." Tsukiyama gently held Kaneki's wrist and scribbled his number in fluid strokes along his inner forearm. "Ah, there you are."

Kaneki looked at it before gazing at Tsukiyama. "I'll be sure to call you soon."

Tsukiyama smiled at him, although it was laced with slight confusion. This is all very sudden.. "Please do."

Kaneki nodded and waved him off as he took off down the street.


End file.
